


Medicated Musicals

by LePetitCroissant



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitCroissant/pseuds/LePetitCroissant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe's on a little... trip... after her trip to the dentist. [Established Bechloe]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medicated Musicals

**Author's Note:**

> Just a wee little fluffy thing I found on my laptop that originally had OCs of mine, but since their physical attributes were basically Beca and Chloe, I changed it and decided to share.
> 
> This one's un-beta'd so if you note mistakes they are my own.
> 
> Read on, enjoy, and leave me a review!
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything related to Pitch Perfect belongs to Kay Cannon and the Pitch Perfect crew.

“Alright now. Take it easy, Red.”

Beca tightened her grip on Chloe, the redhead stumbling inside – a heaping mess of giggles.

“Becs, did you remember to feed the phoenix sitting on the TV?”

The brunette shook her head, amused at her drugged girlfriend’s antics.

It crossed her mind to take a video of the woman – you never know when you might need bribing material.

“I have an idea! It’s brilliant! Get me my sketch pad!”

“Honey, you don’t sketch.”

“Oh. Then how am I going to create my orgy bitty babies?”

Beca paused, not even sure how to respond to that, but her girlfriend didn’t register the halt in motion and they wobbled, gravity winning the battle and pulling them down, with Beca falling under Chloe as the latter’s laughter soared into the air, drowning out Beca’s pained groans.

“You’re going to feel that later, Becs, when my anesthetic wears off.”

Beca didn’t even want to think how that would work out. Chloe, for her part, kept on talking.

“I really want a cookie. And donuts. And ice cream. Can we get a bowl and mash all of those things in together? With Kit Kat and hot fudge! But you need to get your own because I won’t share.”

“Sweetie, that’s a recipe for diabetes.”

“Dumbledore would let me have some…”

“Well, he’s not here right now.”

“Where’d he go?”

“Horcrux hunt.”

The redhead nodded solemnly.

“Honey, do you want to get up now? You elbow is digging into my ribs.”

Chloe continued to lie on top of her girlfriend, still as a board.

“THE HIIIIIIIIIIILLS ARE ALIIIIIIIIIVE WITH THE SAAAAAAAAAAAAAOUND OF MUUUUUUUUUUUUSIC.”

“Right.”

The duo continued to lay there, the redhead seemingly unaware of how loud and off-key she was as she belted out random tunes, ranging from musicals to cheesy boy bands, and – much to Beca’s horror – Rebecca Black’s Friday. Chloe was like 30-second previews on a broken radio, and Beca was trapped.

Just when Beca had had enough, she felt Chloe’s softly kisses along her throat, mumbling about her desire for the brunette to sing along with her.

Beca never was any good at saying no to Chloe when the redhead did that.

So she sang. Loud and off-key show tunes and musicals she didn’t even like, but Chloe was breathless with laughter and getting the words wrong as she slurred them out. Beca wasn’t quite ready to hear the end of that yet.

Eventually though, Chloe’s energy levels were depleted, and the noise levels began to decrease slowly until she was barely mumbling.

“You’ve turned my life into a never-ending musical, Becs.”

Beca smiled faintly at the whispered, lazy words while she stroked Chloe’s hair, holding her close until she felt the redhead’s breathing deepen in sleep.

“Next time you’re getting a root canal, we’re getting Bree to come take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hear ye, hear ye.
> 
> Come one and come all, for lo and behold, I have joined the confusing and button filled world of tumblr.
> 
> Come find me @dishonoringthefamilycow, let's talk, bounce ideas off each other, and just be merry!


End file.
